Love Shine Pretty Cure
Love Shine Pretty Cure is a just for fun series by StarQueen22. It's based on Weddings and love. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Ai Abo/Cure Vow A kind and sweet princess of the Isle of Love who is the oldest out of the cures at 18. She knew what was going to happen to the land before hand but no one took her seriously since the island hadn't been attacked in thousands of years but had been studying to find a way to protect those she loved creating the Harmonic zone. In civilian form, she has dark pink tied half up with a heart barrette clasping it together in the back and blue eyes. As Cure Vow, her hair turns a pale pink tied in two odangos the buns shaped like hearts and her eyes turn dark pink wearing a light pink dress with a red sash with a pink heart on the front, a dark pink armor like chest plate with a magenta chest bow with a light pink heart clasping the front, pink fingerless gloves, pink heart earrings, and pink heels. Her theme color is Pink and her power is Sound. Hanae Aida/Cure Bouquet A lonely and quiet girl who is the president and somewhat only person of the garden club. Due to being shy and quiet she is often over looked but never bullied and still has no idea why not that she's complaining. She is startled when Ai decides to become her friend and ends up being her roommate when she finds out she has no where to live. As Cure Bouquet, her hair is tied in two braided buns with flower bands holding them in place turning bright red and her eyes turn cherry red wearing a red two piece dress with pink short sleeves, red opera gloves, cherry red sash with a flower on the front, red stockings, and red boots. Her theme color is red and her power is flowers/earth. Hikari Hōseki/Cure Ring Her theme color is silver and her power is light. As Cure Ring, her hair turns white tied in a bun and her eyes turn silver. Victoria Jones/Cure Gown Her theme color is white and ivory and her power is of Love. True Love An ally of the cures who appears later in the series. She is Ai's best friend who agreed that something was going to happen and decided to look for what they needed to save the kingdom ahead of time to shorten the search time. Villains Heartbreakers They are the villains of the series who nothing more than to see misery and hate wanting to ruin any type of relationship. Tricher She is the head honcho of the villains once sealed away by the original cures but broke out. She is cruel, mean, relentless and harsh on all except her daughter, Faute, Faute She is the first to attack the cures. The daughter of Tricher who was raised to be just as heartless as her mother but keeps it secret that she helps her teammates and tries to shoulder the blame for them. Kritiker He is the second to attack the cures. Descuidar She is the third to attack and self proclaimed best friend of Faute. [[Pasd'amour|'Pasd'amour']] They are the monsters of the day. They are formed when using the love energy collected by the Heartbreakers and are fused into a monster. Their name means "No Love" in French. Items Category:StarQueen22's Just for fun Series Category:Wedding Themed Series Category:Love Themed Fanseries